Silence
by Kamishiina.Jougen
Summary: Sasuke is back to Konoha, receiving more problems than he could ever imagine  Rated for yaoi,language and sarcasm. Lime. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: All the Characters do not belong to me, otherwise the whole series had already turned into a yaoi manga and Itachi-sama would still be alive *sobs*

Sasuke Uchiha was a stoic man.

He certainly was.

That probably explain why he did not give a shit when Naruto was, literally, kicking and screaming dragging his pale ass back to Konoha, then again, kicking and screaming beating the shit out of the elders.

Well…The later part was not exactly the truth, though Sasuke really wanted that to be reality.

Then again…

The old hag (A.K.A Tsunade-sama) had, for once, set things right. Not actually "right", but at least "acceptable" for him, surprisingly. After trashing her office and drinking about fifty bottles of sake (not that anybody bothered to find out how much), Tsunade had called a public court and decided to judge the case openly.

Let's just say that the elders were not **that** much excited about their new positions in the village.

Just so you know, the Uchiha massacre was no _little incident_. Sasuke was…uh…glad that Itachi's innocence was finally reviewed and those old toads (no offences towards Gamabunta and his lots, seriously) was at last punished for their crimes. Though that was not exactly what he planned in mind (please, we all know how **violent** Sasuke Uchiha could be), but considering that was what all the villagers had agreed on and Sasuke was having no place to go, the Uchiha heir just settled down with it, instead of throwing a fit.

No place to go, eh?

Well, it did not take him too much time to realize that Madara was only using him and waiting to collect his eyes, just like what happened to his aniki's. And both of them knew that Sasuke was only waiting for a chance to slice his _dearest great-grandfather's_ head off. So one fine day (it was storming and thundering and raining and all those craps, but like hell did Sasuke care), they just basically beat the shit out of each other. Though Madara might be the stronger of the two, but Sasuke had his whole freaky team (minus Karin) backing him up. In the end Juugo died and Suigetsu was basically suffering in his own (big) pool of blood, but Sasuke had succeeded in impaling Madara.

Nothing much to brag about.

So back to our dearest raven.

Though the elders were charged on the crimes which happened to be the ill fate of the Uchiha clan, it didn't mean Sasuke could be spared from his own crimes.

He was sent to jail in three years, put under house arrest in another two, and when he was finally free from all those annoying Anbu, Tsunade just simply banned him from every single mission. In short, Sasuke Uchiha was no longer a ninja.

That was better than life-sentence anyway.

All thanks to the dobe.

Sasuke was not surprised to know that most of his…_friends_ (he doubted that he could still call them "friends" anymore) voted for him to be locked up for his whole entire life. But of all people, _Naruto_ was the one to change their minds, _Naruto _supported him and _Naruto_ insisted being his personal guard during his days in jail. Sasuke knew the dobe was still considering him his best friend, but never had he thought that blond idiot would do so much for him when he returned.

They didn't talk much. Naruto almost never left his position, Sasuke almost never stood up from his crappy bed. But they almost never talk.

That surprised Sasuke, again.

Naruto _never_ stopped talking. H_e talked _when he was happy, he talked when he was mad, he talked when he was sad,…

Sasuke was stoic.

Sasuke just kept on waiting, waited for the outburst which someday would be poured on his head (not Sakura's, though, that was already done and over with), waited for the same old insults to come, waited for Naruto to _talk_ to him.

The dobe didn't.

It was not like they completely ignored each other, though.

Naruto would greet him every morning, they would exchange some courtesies, they would comment on something insignificant like how crappy Sasuke's bed was and how uncomfortable was Naruto's position.

Nothing else.

Sasuke never liked to talk much, but he knew Naruto _needed_ that. But Sasuke also knew the dobe would never talk if he asked, Naruto had to voice for himself. Sometimes, the raven would catch a longing glance, but right when those blue eyes realized Sasuke was watching, they darted somewhere else.

That hurt, dobe.

Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't trust him the same. Not like before, when the dobe would grin at him brilliantly. Sasuke hated that permanent scowl on that whiskered face, he hated the fact that even when Sakura or someone went to check on Naruto, that scowl was still visible (at least to Sasuke) under a forced toothy grin.

Sasuke hated the fact that he caused it.

Sasuke Uchiha was not an emotion-retard.

He could see how much it hurt the blonde to be there with him every day, and yet Naruto failed in attempt to properly speak to Sasuke like he used to.

"_Just ask, you moron!"_

But Sasuke himself would never open his mouth to talk to the blond. He was stubborn as well and he refused to ask unless Naruto did first, like it used to be.

Nothing was the same.

So, the days dragged by, with the growing frustration of Sasuke and the weight upon Naruto's chest. In three long years, nothing happened. Their bond, though never broken, but even frailer than before.

The day Sasuke was released, the heavy feelings became lighter for Naruto and Sasuke's frustration grew heavier.

Naruto avoided him.

Two fucking long years, and Sasuke didn't see the blond _anywhere_. Sure Sasuke was under house arrest, but a part of him was still looking forward for the blonde's visit.

Completely none of that.

Sasuke Uchiha was not in a good term with his temper.

After waiting for five months without anything at all (Sakura visited, sometimes Kakashi, too, but the pink head avoided questions about Naruto and there was just a glint in Kakashi's eyes that Sasuke didn't completely trust), Sasuke was utterly mad.

Very mad.

Now see, Sasuke was good controlling his emotions. Unexceptionally good. But he was basically banned from being a ninja for his whole entire fucking life, so screw it. He trashed his bedroom, broke his rusty old kunai, literally acting like a sulking little child, before slumping down on his bed and watching goose feathers from his destroyed pillows floating on air.

There should be a reason why Sasuke was disappointed when he heard nothing about Naruto.

Disappoint?

Screw that.

He was pissed.

So Sasuke went through more than three years away from Konoha, followed that faggot Orochimaru around, ended up killing him and following Madara, completely free of Naruto.

So why the hell should he bothered now when the blonde avoided him?

Sasuke Uchiha was a genius.

Not with his own feelings, though.

It actually took him three years to realize how much he wanted to talk to the blonde, five months to realize he wanted the blonde's presence around, seven months to know he actually missed the said blonde, five more to acknowledge that Naruto was significant to him and five to finally admit (to himself) that he loved him.

And yes, he did bang his head against the kitchen table when he thought of that the first time.

But Uchiha don't refuse whatever had become of them, except being a loser.

Sasuke Uchiha was definitely NOT a loser.

He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha know what they want.

Sasuke knew he had chances, because he knew Naruto had, before, literally tied his own life to Sasuke's. Their bond was still there, somehow managed to survive through all the destruction Sasuke himself caused. He just had to mend it, and bring the broken pieces of Naruto and himself together again.

Easier said than done.

For the last two months of his house arrest, Sasuke walked back and forth, back and forth in his (fixed) bedroom, thinking and planning. Uchiha never act without plans, and his ass would be kicked three ways to Sunday if he would lose Naruto just because of some shitty confessions.

Hell no, Uchiha get what they want, no other way around.

But Sasuke could think of nothing.

Maybe he was actually an emotion-retard…

…at least toward his own.

So the day he was officially released from his confinement, after being taken to Tsunade and being told to get the hell out of her face, the last heir of the Uchiha clan marched straight to where he knew the blond dobe lived.

Sasuke was met with surprised blue eyes. And he didn't know what to say.

-What do you want, Sasuke?

He frowned, just slightly. Where was the good ol' "teme"?

Sasuke Uchiha was not a man with pretty words.

-Ichikaru's ramen?

He swore Naruto's eyes bulged.

The blonde stared at him like he was on crack, or worse, having a ton on tomatoes. Sasuke just stared back. The staring (not glaring) contest went on for a couple of minutes and none seemed to have any idea of backing down. Sasuke just prayed that the dobe wouldn't drool, that wouldn't be very pretty at all.

And they stared.

And stared a little more.

And Naruto's eyes watered.

-Holy shit teme! How can you NOT blink after so long?

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was fuming. That was a good sign. Then the blonde chuckled, a wary one, but nonetheless, a chuckle:

-Fine. I was about to head there anyway.

Sasuke's smirk widened.

A year passed by peacefully. Sasuke and Naruto were in good terms, maybe even better before. Team 7 was coming around again, with the extra additions of Yamato and Sai. Yamato was… okay, he was not any nuisance toward Sasuke at all. Sai sometimes pissed Sasuke off, though, for his…inappropriate jokes with Naruto.

Inappropriate?

Screw that. Sai was a fucking pervert and Sasuke fucking raged.

Though Sai didn't have anything toward Naruto, and Sasuke never showed that he cared, but fuck, he still _raged_.

At least things were good with Naruto now.

They talked easier than before. Naruto came to Sasuke's place often, bringing alcohol and news around, sometimes even slept over. They talked a lot, well, mostly Naruto did the talking, Sasuke just listened and commented on things which interested him, like usual, but Naruto could tell the stoic raven did enjoy his company. That alone made him happy, very much.

But Naruto never knew about the feelings Sasuke had for him.

Sasuke was still planning. It was not like he was afraid of letting the blonde know or something. He liked the idea of having the dobe around, despite that loud mouth and the nightmares of ramen, and he planned to make it real. Uchiha don't fantasy, they get what they want and whether people liked it or not, Sasuke was going to make Naruto his. The blonde could resist all he wanted, but Sasuke would **make** Naruto accept, because Sasuke would be damned to hell straight away if people said one of them could exist without the other. Sasuke just had to make the usuratonkachi to realize that.

Sasuke Uchiha was famous of his utter confidence.

But Naruto Uzumaki was famous of his cluelessness.

Sasuke did hear the scary story of Hinata confessing to Naruto right before she got impaled. Well, Sakura and Ino was chatting the other day when team 7 (minus Naruto got called over to Tsunade office in the last minute with a pouting face) and team 9 (minus Shikamaru having a trip to Suna) were over Chouji's favorite BBQ place. Sasuke heard that Hinata had _loved_ Naruto ever since their early genin days. The little piece of information made Sasuke shuddered, but nonetheless the Uchiha felt relieved knowing Naruto didn't know what to do with the Hyuuga, and had never touched the subject ever since. The dobe probably had already forgotten that.

Sasuke knew he had to, as soon as possible, tell Naruto what he actually felt.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a very patient man.

It was a very normal day. The weather was comfortable, the villagers were minding their own business and once in a while throwing Sasuke dirty glares (they still weren't so comfortable to "let the traitor running lose around" after all those years), Naruto was happily having his ramen while Sasuke was just absent mindedly staring at his tea. Kakashi was probably somewhere reading his Icha Icha Paradise and Sakura was helping over the Hokage's office. Sai and Yamato were nowhere to be seen. Yes, it was a typical peaceful late summer day, nothing bad could possibly happen.

Not likely.

So when Naruto had contently finished his fifth bowl of ramen, with an usual complain of the teme (a loud "Hn". Not very loud, but louder than normal), both decided that it wouldn't hurt to spar for a while. Though Sasuke was no longer allowed to do mission, he trained frequently (he would literally blow up the village if Tsunade told him "no" on that). And since he was the only partner that wouldn't get a broken rib or two because of Naruto's release, that was enough for Naruto to always go to Sasuke for a _real _practice.

-Teme?

-Hn?

-Are you even listening?

-Hn.

-I take that as a "no".

-Hn…

-You're such an ass…

-Hn, love you too.

Naruto stopped suddenly. Sasuke also stopped, face as emotionless as ever. The dobe raised an eyebrow. The teme was still emotionless. The usuratonkachi burst out laughing:

-Nice one, teme! You got me right there!

-No I don't.

-…Eh?

-It is obvious that my point did not work properly since your brain doesn't function well. Uchiha don't joke around, dobe.

Naruto was about to retort, but the later words shut him up completely. Wide blue eyes stared at Sasuke disbelievingly, while his mouth just gapped like a fish out of water. Sasuke just stayed quiet, knowing the little piece of information would have to take time sinking in. But watching Naruto's eye balls bulging was not quite pleasant at all.

-Teme…

Naruto finally found his voice. He sounded very serious. Sasuke forced down a gulp. Uchiha NEVER look weak in front of others, even if they just confess and will probably got rejected.

-…did you eat something weird this morning?

Sasuke really wanted to face-palm that moment. But Uchiha don't do such things, so he just calmly answered the highly worried blond dobe:

-No.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly.

-Come one, teme, stop kidding!-Naruto laughed, nervously.-Let's just go to the training ground…

That was it.

-I am NOT kidding, usuratonkachi!-Sasuke growled-You of all people should know that I don't!

Naruto was speechless. The last Uchiha heir approached nearer, his face was mere inches apart from the stunned blond.

-All the attentions you got, do I give a _fuck_ about others? All the times you visit, do I fucking _let_ anybody inside that long? All the things that I told you, do I fucking _speak_ to anybody that much? Why don't you just get it, all the signs I gave you? Do I ever let _any_body get that close to me but you? Now I just fucking confessed to you, and you're telling me this is a joke? What the _fuck_, Naruto?

Hissing, Sasuke didn't notice that he had backed Naruto up against a tree trunk. Blue eyes widened even larger than before. Confusion, lots of confusion, swarmed in those orbs. Pale lips trembled slightly, as the tan face was slightly losing its color. Finally, Sasuke just gave in and slowly leaned closer.

Then there it came.

Sasuke blocked the punch just a millimeter away from his face. A kick was aimed right into his guts, but Sasuke released the grip and dodged it just on time. Feral growls filled the throat of the blond ninja, as he attacked and attacked and attacked the Uchiha. Calmly, the raven haired man just dodged every and each of the careless attack attempts, looking for an opening spot. Knowing Naruto, attacking back would just make him angrier, especially when those pupils shrunk into narrow slits and turned crimson. If Sasuke would knock him out, Naruto would probably wake up calmer and ready to talk things out.

So Sasuke just did.

There was a slight "huff" when Sasuke fist connected with Naruto's stomach. As the blond was slumping down, losing his consciousness, Sasuke caught him and sighed:

-You are such an usuratonkachi…

It was the day after when Sasuke decided to finally confess to Naruto. Of course both were not the type to run away from such a thing and certainly were equally stubborn, so they were currently standing face-to-face upon the training ground which team 7 used to meet years ago.

For the first time, Sasuke could not read Naruto's eyes.

They were void of emotions, blue orbs never shone like they always did. It was almost like looking into a mirror, so lifeless and hollow…

Sasuke didn't like that one bit.

Both of them were silent and still. Only the wind was moving between them, playing with long raven bangs and striking golden locks. Both of them were waiting, longing for the other to begin first.

Then again, Sasuke Uchiha was not a man of patience.

So was Naruto Uzumaki.

They both opened their mouths at the same moments. Which made Sasuke's fingers twitched slightly and a flash of wariness crossed Naruto's cold eyes. The raven tried again, but the blonde raised his hand to stop him.

-What exactly did you mean yesterday, Sasuke?

There we go, "Sasuke" again…Pinching the bridge of his nose, the addressed raven let out a frustrated sigh:

-It meant what exactly what it's supposed to be, dobe.

There was silence again. Blue eyes stared at black, curiously…and something else.

-Say it again.

Sasuke blinked. Blue eyes still locked with his, asking.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a fan of blushing.

But he blushed, just a slight change of color upon pale cheeks.

-I…love you.

Naruto smiled.

They were tangled upon the raven's bed, two bodies gleamed with sweat under the silver moonlight. Light pants and moans filled the silent night, as clumsily caressing hands moved between the two men. There were not so much foreplays, as it was their first time. Kisses were exchanged, as the raven carefully prepared the fox, smirking every once in a while when he arched beautifully in his arms every time he hit a certain spot. It was uncomfortable at first, when they both were lack of experience (of course), but to finally have each other, it was perfect.

Sasuke Uchiha loved it when Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he entered him.

Sasuke knew Naruto was not a fragile little thing, even if he played the uke in this part. So he wouldn't hesitate to slam mercilessly into the fox, to make him scream out Sasuke's name, to make Naruto _his_ and _his_ alone. He marked every inch he could reach of the tan body beneath him, making pearly nipples hardened and erection leaked. Sasuke loved the fact that he was the only one to see Naruto like this, to _make_ him look like this. Tan fingers trapped in raven locks, thighs tightened around pale waist as the blonde let out a soundless scream. The body beneath Sasuke arched for who knew many times, thrashing in his release and clenched tightly around the raven.

-I love you…

Sasuke heard him whisper. And he came, hard, inside the blonde dobe, _his _dobe, for the first time. Sinking into the soft mattress, he let out a contented sigh.

Really, Sasuke Uchiha would kill anybody who dared to say him and Naruto Uzumaki didn't belong together.

A/N: *dances around like she is on crack* First debt paid off *dances dances dances* First time ever I have writen such a light-hearted fic (_ _") Meh~ Can't wait to come back with my favorite tragedies~

For you, my (stupid, retarded, monstrous) niece, Honey-chan ' '~ Auntie loves you (not ="= )


End file.
